fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. It was replaced Electric Shock Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. The season's motifs are Jewels, Colors, Rainbows, Idols, and Magic. Also, in each Cure had form changes. Speculations (from creator) * Probably for the Cures' Rainbow Compacts and a Palette Coloree were became glowed. That is actual by an unknown episode. Or might be upgraded their form changes. Synopsis The twelve Magic Gems have been storaged from the Magical Box in the Colorful World. But it was created the spell of a black goo, which the Magical Box were crashed into scattered and were missed. Vivid, Metallic, Neon, and Pastel must find the twelve Pretty Cure of magic, color, and idols so the twelve jewels of magic can be found in Fantaisie Petillante to shining the twelve divas. But the first, a transferred student named Mojiretsu Yumi, which she was the happy-go-lucky in the team with the full of love and smile. When she was going home, she was scared by a monster named Kokushibiyo, a monster which she want to steal the colors. However, Yumi needs to help with the monster-like creature named Vivid of Colorful World, who gave a Colorful Pact, a Magic Gem and Yumi transforms into Cure Ribbon! Yumi, along with other eleven girls (along with the worldwide former pretty cures and a mysterious Cure Arc-En-Ciel who died in an ability) to against Black King, who he is planing to using the Magic Gems to destroy everything on our universe! Characters Pretty Cures —The Shimmer Sensation team's phrase. These thirtheen girls were chosen as the legendary warriors Pretty Cure because of their smiles, colors, idols, and courage in their hearts. They are to battle against Shadow Empire and stop them from stealing Magic Gems so they can't revive their love, smile, pop, faith, courage, and dazzle. The twelve Cures were transform with the and shout the phrase . On the other hand, Cure Arc-En-Ciel was currently used a Rainbow Compact. Later, she used after she dies in her ability due to the battle of Black King. She is saying a speech, Disons Pleinture! Sur Couleur!. * / **''Voiced by: Moritaka Ai'' ''Nicknamed as '''YuYu'. Yumi is very cheerful, helpful, cute girl who loves to smile. She is also excels at studies but she is not good at sports. She want to dream to be a famous ballerina; but she is a little shy or klutz, her family were mentors about the Cures. She is very clumsy, weirdy sometimes. As Cure Ribbon, her medium, bright pink hair turns into pastel pink and grows longer. Her theme color is pink and her powers are realated to healing and happiness. Her form change is . As Cure Ribbon, she says . * / **''Voiced by: Kinoshita Ayumi'' ''Hiragi is very strict but very smart and lovely Student Council President in Fantaisie Petillante de Echole Privee. Hiragi is very elegant, loves to read books, and she is very rich. She was bullied when she was younger. As Cure Holly, her turquoise hair turns into cyan and grows longer. Her theme color is cyan and her powers are related to skies. Her form change is . As Cure Holly, she says . * / **''Voiced by: Kai Asami'' ''Kirameki is very loves to cooking rice cakes in Pastel Crémeuse Restaurant. She is also loves to eating and helping by the work. She has a fluffy and ticklish attitude. She want to dreaming to be a famous chef. As Cure Glow, her medium, blonde hair turns into light yellow and tied into pigtails. Her theme color is yellow and her powers are realated to light. Her form change is . As Cure Glow, she says . * / **''Voiced by: Beppu Ayumi'' ''Matsu is very caring, calm girl who loves to caring and planting the enviroment. She is loves to also smells the flowers and she dreams to be a botanist. She is also depressed when it happens from plants. As Cure Forest, her short, apple green hair turns into harlequin, grows longer, and it ties into ponytail. Her theme color is green and her powers are related to nature. Her form change is . As Cure Forest, she says . * / **''Voiced by: Toyosaki Aki'' ''Utano is half Korean - Japanese girl which she is the popular idol and a model She is very loves to sing and playing the instruments in the school. Also, Utano had attracted at boys and she also loves fashion. As Cure Chorus, her curly purple hair turns into violet, more curly and grows longer. Her theme color is violet/purple and her powers are realated to music. Her form change is . As Cure Chorus, she says . * / **''Voiced by: Ishihara Atsumi'' ''Tokei is very historic, tomboy girl who loves to studying with Yumi. She lives with her grandparents at Horloge Avenir Antique Shop and she loves to read historic books. Later, she is also the member of the basketball team. As Cure Polaroid, her medium, carnelian hair turns into orange, grows longer, and ties into a left side ponytail. Her theme color is orange and her powers are related to time. Her form change is . As Cure Polaroid, she says . * / **''Voiced by: Konno Ayuri'' ''Kaiyo is the Vice President in Fantasie Petillante Echole Privee. Kaiyo is behaved, noble girl who lives in Tahiti Island as a surfer, which her father was a lifeguard. She was lived currently in Hawaii when she was a child. As Cure Ocean, her bob, cobalt blue hair turns into dodger blue, grows longer and ties into a side right ponytail. Her theme color is blue and her powers are related on water and ice. Her form change is . As Cure Ocean, she says . * / **''Voiced by: Shimoyamada Ayaka'' ''Haretsu is tomboyish girl who is very bad in school many times due to her studies. She is a big fan of Super Smash Bros., Clash of Clans, Super Sentai, and Kamen Rider. She is very loves to play sports, video games, and eating snacks. As Cure Blast, her pixie, red hair turns into scarlet and grows longer into spikes. Her theme color is red and her powers are related to fire. Her form change is . As Cure Blast, she says . * / **''Voiced by: Misaki Ayame'' ''Mawasu is very fan of soccer, looks like a bit of tomboy or a little bit of girly-girl. She is very strongest and excels at skills. She is the treasurer in the class and she can helping the chores. She likes vedgetables and hates to be a selfish side. As Cure Swivel, her braided, salmon hair turns into peach hair, grows longer, and extremely braided at the tips. Her theme color is peach and her powers are related to air. Her form change is . She is the most powerful in the team. As Cure Swivel, she says . * / **''Voiced by: Kato Emiri'' ''Kan is Christian girl who loves to read bible. She is very thanking and praying for God and she lives to join her friends instead of addicts. Kan likes to be a gentle, drinking Lipton teas, and she is very quite cold and distant. As Cure Truth, her fringed, chartreuse hair turns into light lawn green, grows longer, and extensions and layers added. Her theme color is lime and her powers are related to feelings. Her form change is . As Cure Truth, she says . * / **''Voiced by: Iitoyo Marie'' ''Kiri is looks like a magician, which she is the big fan of magic. She is very tricky, famous girl who loves to tricking the magic and spells in the stage. When she was 10, she was affraid at the many persons, which she might be so scared to her and she is very insane. As Cure Mist, her wavy, indigo hair turns into periwrinkle, grows longer, and tied in low pigtails. Her theme color is indigo and her powers are related to spells. Her form change is . As Cure Mist, she says . * / **''Voiced by: Oikawa Nao'' ''Denki is looks like tomoyish girl, who loves to repairing gadgets. She is very cool, funky girl who loves to solving problems and fixing things. But she has the big likes of thunders and storms. Her personality was mix-up of Albert Einstein and Sir Isaac Neuton. Cure Electron, her medium, light auburn hair turns into cadmium blonde hair, grows longer, and tied in a very sprangled ponytail. Her theme color is cadmium and her powers are related to technology. Her form change is . She is the last member in the team. As Cure Electron, she says . * / **'' Voiced by: Nakamura Shizuka'' Manami is the very mysterious in the team. Cure Arc-En-Ciel was first appearance in episode 1, but Manami was first appearance in episode 23. She is a loner, loses her mind, and she was the bodyguard of the Colorful World. She is hates cute things, sweets, and very coldest. Before she was destroyed, she was refusing to join the team and being going away herself. But she was loses her ability to transform into pretty cure, because that she was being attacked by Black King and she was died due to her losing her life and memories. She was a servant, a love for ghost, violence, and disasters, and using bad faith. In episode 33, it was revealed that she is Cure Arc-En-Ciel while she holds Yumi's Rainbow Compact. Then in episode 37, she was transformed after she gains her powers and being joined the team. At the end of the season, she was extremely destroyed and gave her destroyed heart from Yumi. As Cure Arc-En-Ciel, her vivid-colored hair turns into extremely mixed and it forms into combed shrink hairstyle, same as Twilight's hairstyle, but it had big bun at the back. Her theme color were same as the colors from other twelve cures and her powers are related from colors. Her form change is . As Cure Arc-En-Ciel, she says . Before she loses her ability, she had a villain named Ombre. Colorful World The is the world of happiness, love, pop, dazzle, and courage. This is the city palace of the colors that besides the Fantasie Petillante. * Voiced by: Irino Miyu He is the partner of Yumi, Hiragi, & Kirameki. He is playful and energetic. He ends with ~bido!. * Voiced by: Hanae Natsuki He is the partner of Matsu, Utano, and Tokei. He is the only oldest, calm, and quiet. He ends with ~eon!. * Voiced by: Sato Rina She is the partner of Kaiyo, Haretsu, and Mawasu. She is the youngest and the most cutest of all. She ends with ~eru!. * Voiced by: Mimori Suzuko She is the partner of Kan, Kiri, and Denki. She is very lovely and cheerful. She ends with ~kira!. * Voiced by: Kaji Yuki A mysterious mascot who appears in episode 23. He is mysterious and most powerful mascot of all. He was also as a partner of Manami. * Voiced by: Hirano Aya, Hayami Saori The Colorful Divas are the divas which in each cure had recreations in each color: ** - The recreation of Cure Ribbon. She represented the happiness. ** - The recreation of Cure Holly. She represented the feathers. ** - The recreation of Cure Glow. She represented the sparkles. ** - The recreation of Cure Forest. She represented the flowers. ** - The recreation of Cure Chorus. She represented the sounds. ** - The recreation of Cure Polaroid. She represented the numbers. ** - The recreation of Cure Ocean. She represented the blizzards. ** - The recreation of Cure Blast. She represented the flames. ** - The recreation of Cure Swivel. She represented the winds. ** - The recreation of Cure Truth. She represented the feelings. ** - The recreation of Cure Mist. She represented the spells. ** - The recreation of Cure Electron. She represented the thunders. Shadow Empire The is the team that consists the eight villains of death, sadness, anger, and evidence to destroy the entire universe. The six generals are the power of danger, fade, poison, sins, illusions, and the wrath. * Voiced by: Chiba Shigeru The main villain in the season. He steals the Magic Gems to destroy the whole universe. He is the main boss of the Shadow Empire. But he is exremely angry, deadly, and most violent of all. He is the most powerful and very strongest of all. His powers are the danger, fade, poison, sins, illusions, and the wrath. * Voiced by: Akanishi Jin The first general. He is very timid and his power is the danger. He is very bad, stupid, and he is likes to destroy the items. He can creates the disaters like storm, earthquake, etc. He had harajuku-like cobalt hair and navy eyes. * Voiced by: Shota Aoi The second general. His is very dangerous and his power is fade. He is the eldest. He is robot-like creature, which he creates the foggy items and he is the second-in command. He has a titanium and mecury android-like robot and maroon eyes. * Voiced by: Hikasa Yoko The third general. She is very distant and her power is the the poisons. She is very serious and she hates cute, sweet, and colorful things. She wants to destroys the happiness and againsts the Cures. She has very long afro-like curly magenta hair and dark mauve eyes. * Voiced by: Eguchi Takuya The fourth general. He is very mature and his power is the sins. He likes to steals the feelings and he destroys it after a people was died. He had long shaggy viridian hair with shaved sides and deep asparagus eyes. * Voiced by: Kitta Izumi The fifth general. She is very selfish and her power is the illusions. She loves to play violin and singing the sad songs. She is the youngest. She had medium, sharp, dark yellow hair, held in a high ponytail, her bangs are asymetrical, and umber eyes. * Voiced by: Furuya Toru The last and sixth general. He loves to kill people, destroys the colors, and his power is the wrath. He is the strongest and oldest of all. He is looks like a monster. He had a spiky heliotrope hair, a moustache, and he has generic heliotrope eyes. * Manami's evil counterpart since episode 23, after she dies in a losses of her ability. She is extremely deadly and most powerful villain than in her human form. Her hair and eyes were black and she is lifeless. She is very bad and very mysterious. * The monsters in the season. Kokushibiyo means "Black Death". In each Kokushibiyos were destroyed after it fights by cures and it was became the Magic Gems in each episode. Minor Characters * Voiced by: Ogura Yui One of the Cures' friends (especially for Yumi). *'Former Pretty Cures' The Former Cures who are also allies. These Cures were based from the centuries. Items * The Cures' transformation item. The compact was same as Smile Pact and a Heart Pot. The Cures speaking the phrase, Let's Mix! Pretty Cure! Sparkling Pop! GO!!. * The Cures' weapon. It can sings by an enemy to purified. Or might be used as rod or sword. If there are form changed version, there had a bow, maracas, pompoms, paintbrush, etc. * The Cures' main collectable items. It can be activated as transformation, attack or form change if used. After the monster was destroyed, it was storaged. * Cure Arc-En-Ciel's transformation item, which is same as the Rainbow Compact, but this is extremely different. She speaking the phrase, Disons Pleinture! Sur Couleur!, translates to "Let's Paint! Color On!". * Cure Arc-En-Ciel's weapon, which is looks like Princess Candle. But it looks like a glittering paintbrush. * The Cures' power-up box to became the Colorful Form. Also, it can be used as the storaging item for Magic Gems. Locations * * * * * * * Trivia * This is the first series to have the theme colors of cyan, peach, lime, indigo, and cadmium as the main colors of the main Cures for the protagonists. *This is the first season to have most number of Cures, which it has twelve Cures. *This is the first season to had hot colored hair/eyes in civilian and pale colored hair/eyes in Cure form for cures. *This is the first season in each Cure to die. * This is the fourth season where the last Cure to join the team has a transformation device different from the ones the other members of the team have, preceded by Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *This is the third series after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to have only one eyecatch. *This is the fourth season where a villain becomes a Cure herself, preceded by Fresh Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure♪, and Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * This is the fifth series where a blue Cure is the student council president of her school, preceded by Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!), Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!, Kaido Minami from Go! Princess Pretty Cure, and arguably, Aosora Prue from Shining Jewels Pretty Cure. *This is the first season to have most number of Cures, which it has twelve Cures. It has the largest amount of team members. ** It also has the largest amount of Cures (if do not include Cure Arc-En-Ciel) was on the main team. Notes *Kiri and Dark King's actors were same actors of the Ulshade Family, which there are two Kyoryu Violets. * All characters (sans the mascots, villains, and others) were used from the female Sentai characters. *Cure Arc-En-Ciel is the only Cure to didn't appear in crossovers and All-Stars Movies. Media Episodes *''Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Music Opening Song * Glittering Fantasy - The main opening theme for Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!, which is sung by YUI. *'Sparkling! Shining! Glamorous! Fabulous!' - The another opening theme for Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!, because it introduces Hosekiiro Manami, and it sung by Ariyasu Momoka. Ending Song * Happy Rainbow Medley - The first ending theme for Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!, which is sung by Takahashi Minami. * La Concerta de Coleours - The second ending theme for Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!, because it introduces Cure Arc-En-Ciel, and is sung by Ishida Ayumi. Movies * - The ninth film in the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series and the second of the "Elemagika" films. The Shimmer Sensation characters (excluding Cure Arc-En-Ciel) make their first movie debut. Bonuses To be added Live Shows ''To be added Merchandise Please refer to the ''Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Merchandise for more information. Gallery References *''References *''List of Voice Actors External Links *'Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! '(Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki) Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:LeenaCandy Category:Ahim de Famille Category:Series